Where Dreams Come True
by Milady29
Summary: Matt and Gabby take Diego and Eva to Disneyland in Florida so Matt also can get a little closer with her niece and nephew. Familytime & Dawsey. One-shot.


''I am so excited!'' Eva said in the back of the car and Gabby smiled at her niece.

''Me too, it's going to be a great time!'' Diego said then.

Matt took the exit to the Magic Kingdom. As Laura and Antonio where out of the country to visit his and Gabby's family but Matt and Gabby couldn't make it, they had proposed to take the kids to Disneyworld so they could also see the Darden boys. Yesterday he had gone to the beach with the Dawson family and today they were going to Disneyworld. They parked the car on the giant parking lot and got the train to the entrance.

''Can we get those hats with the mickey Mouse ears?'' Diego asked as they walked to the boat that was supposed to bring them to the magic kingdom after buying the tickets and Matt smiled.

''Ofcourse, can't leave the Magic Kingdom without them.''

They got onto the boat and Eva and Diego looked at the castle with big dreamy eyes. They were finally there! Gabby smiled as she laid her arm around Matt's waist.

''You are not impressed by the castle?'' He whispered as he looked down at her but she smiled back at him.

''I feel like a princess every day.'' She smiled as the kids started cheering as they were almost there and got of the boat, through security. The kids and Gabby went the bathroom as they just had a long car travel and Matt walked into the shop. Before they were even back he was standing outside, holding a plastic bag.

''Got your hats.'' He said triumphantly as he got the two hates with ears from the bag and put them over both the kid's head.

''Adorable.'' Gabby laughed as she looked at Diego and he crossed his arms.

''I am not adorable, I am a cool guy!'' He said then and Matt took the hat from his head and put it on.

''If I am adorable now? Can I get a kiss?'' He asked as Eva and Diego were bickering and Gabby smiled, kissed him on his cheek before saying something to the twins as he looked so adorable with the hat.

''Stop bickering you two. Here is your cool guy head...now let's go to the castle!'' Matt said as he dropped it back on Diego's head and ran away towards the castle, Diego following him.

''Disneyworld, the only place were cool guys change in little boys.'' Eva said with a smile as Gaby and Eva walked after the guys towards the castle.

''That mug is so sweet!'' Eva squealed then as she walked to one of the shops. Gabby looked in the shop with her and Diego suddenly jumped against Gabby's back.

''Why are you girls stopping! We are going to the castle!''

Finally Gabby and Eva walked with the guys to the castle and Gabby took a picture of Matt and the kids by the castle.

''Come, you stand with them now and I will take a picture of you.'' Matt said and Gabby did so.

''Look, Merida from Brave!'' Eva said as she pointed a character standing behind the castle. They walked under the castle and Eva walked to the spot where pictures could be made and Matt took a picture of her with Merida.

''Eva likes princesses, nah nah nah.'' Diego teased her but then he saw the mad hatter from Alice in Wonderland near the teacups and happily ran her way and told Matt to take a picture. Matt did so and after that they walked to the small square to have lunch. The kids already finished their portion when Matt and Gabby were still eating. They were so excited they had eaten their lunch very very fast and looked at their aunt and her boyfriend.

''Can we go to little mermaid?''

''We gotta finish lunch.''

''But we can go. I am old enough to go alone with Eva.'' Diego said and finally Gabby nodded and they ran to the attraction. Eva was indeed old enough to keep an eye on her brother, but her brother was also old enough to go with his sister for a few minutes.

''They are so happy to be here.'' Gabby smiled and Matt nodded as they finished their food.

''Will you be my princess today?'' He asked as he laid his arm around her as they were waiting for the kids to return.

''Ofcourse, prince Matthew, I will be your princess every day.'' She smiled as she kissed him and her hand caressed his upper leg under the table. He kissed her again and laid his jacket around her shoulders as she seemed cold.

''Always a prince.'' He smiled as the kids returned and they walked to the Small World. They got in the boat and Gabby sighed as the boat started to drift through the lane.

''We will have the song in our head the whole day.''

''Yes.'' Matt nodded back. He took a picture of the two of the Dawson's in front of them with their hats and Gabby smiled as she enjoyed the time with Matt and her niece and nephew.

''That is probably the Dominican Republic!'' Gabby said and she made a selfie with Matt in front of it and Eva turned around.

''You are just like two little teenagers!''

Matt and Gabby chuckled and they got out of the boat a little later. They walked around, went in some attractions when they arrived at the pirates of the Caribbean.

''I wanna go in there...Johnny Depp!'' Eva swooned and Matt flexed his arm.

''Who needs Johnny Depp when you have me around.'' He joked and Gabby sighed. ''Mmmm...Johnny Depp.'' She sighed as she looked at Matt with a teasing expression.

''I don't want to go in there!'' Diego said scared. ''That movie scared me!''

''Diego, it's just an attraction. You will like it.'' Matt said calmly and Diego took his hand as they walked inside. After the ride he was cheering as they walked out, claiming it was amazing. They went to Splash Mountain and did that ride as well before sitting down to have a little snack before carrying on and after that they enjoyed the rest of the day, walking back after the fireworks. Matt and Gabby bought some other souvenir for the kids, the cute mug and bracelet for Eva and a t-shirt and plastic cup for Diego and when they walked out and left the park.

After the boat tour back they walked back to the car, exhausted. Diego was asleep as matt carried him on his back and Eva was quiet as well as they got into the car, exhausted from the great day. They got into the car and drove back to a hotel in Orlando they had booked before driving home tomorrow. Eva was asleep now as well and Gabby woke them up and walked to the elevator as Matt got the keys to the room and walked upstairs with them.

They put Diego and Eva to bed and walked to their own room then.

''It was great, I had expected it to be bad...you know like too many children.'' Matt said with a smile as he started to undress so they could go to bed but instead he so he could rest his tired feet and Gabby climbed on his lap. They were both tired, but knew it was not time to sleep yet.

''Too many kids hm?'' Gabby asked as he got really tired of screaming kids.

''We should be there in one, two year with our own kid.'' Matt smiled then as he rubbed over her back. Then he took something from his pocket and held up a silver necklace with a small silver heart and he hung it around her neck, kissing her in her neck.

''Thank you Matt, it is beautiful but you shouldn't have bought it.''

''Why not, can't I buy presents for my princess?''

She smiled and kissed him. ''So next time we come her we will have our own little baby.''

''I would go every year with you and the kid.'' He smiled, his arms around her.

''Oh yeah?'' SHe smiled and kissed him.

''Oh yeah.'' He said as he fell on the bed, her in his arms and making out.

* * *

NOTE: Where dreams really do come true! I hope you liked this one-shot. I thought it was cool to have them spend some time with the four of them and some Dawsey at the ending and I hope you think the same! Matt and Gabby really are in love and Eva and Diego had a good time as well. I hope you had as well, reading this. Please tell me what you thought about it by leaving a review and other ideas for one shots are always welcome! Thank you for reading!


End file.
